Never be friends
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: She turned to face me her hands cupped my face as she deepened our kiss. My heart felt like it was skipping beats. My whole body was trembling and I needed nothing more than her. Everything about her was intense. Everything about us was intense.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: So its kinda a songfic for that Trey Songz song can't be friends. I will probably make it into a chapter story but really no guarantee depends on the feed back I guess. I don't own twilight and its not Betaed because... well I have no real good reason. Hope you like let me know

"Jake...Embry," She acknowledged us with a nodded of her head. The muscles in my belly quiver in a rush of excitement.. My eyes adsorbing her form I had to stop myself from taking a set closer to her.

She walked by heading to the back. Her fragrance lingering in the air behind her. I closed my eyes savoring her scent. Taking in the only piece of her I would only get again. She was a whirlwind of emotions that took me in and spat me out. She was my best friend. The person who knew me the most. But then we crossed the line. Somehow I ended up in her bed or was it she ended up in mine. We made a mess of what we had and now there is nothing left.

I know she loves me. I know she still wants me. But yet she still choice to walk away. Claiming it could never work between us. There was to much history for us to work. But I know the truth... because its the same one in my heart. She was scared. Just like I was scared. I couldn't get her off my mind. All I could think of was the tender touches. The teasing kisses. And the love making. It was hell when I phrased not to think about her.

She rocked my world and I would never be the same. No other woman has ever made me feel even a morsel of what she creates within me. I wanted her like no other. And it hurt like hell knowing I can never have her again.

"Still thinking about Bella?" Embry asked me as he watched her retreating figure.

"Yeah." I didn't bother to correct him. Let the pack think what they want. If only they knew that Bella was a distant memory now my thoughts consist of someone a lot closer. Some one who's touch I knew.

"Man you need to get over it," he rolled his eyes went back to car we were currently walking on, "She's married to a god damn leech."

I agreed with him. Making a noise of understanding. But it wasn't Bella who my mind thought of day in and day out. No it was Leah. The ex girlfriend of our alpha, and our fellow pack member. Every part of me wanted to move on and forget what we shared. But I was stuck. Caught up in the web of lies we both created. I wanted to walk up to her and talk to her. I'd tell her missed our three hour conversation. I missed the way her hair would tickle my nose when we would sit on my worn down couch watching a movie. I just missed her.

It was lonely phasing without her. Now I had to consistently guard my thoughts. Protect her from the ridicule I know the pack would submit us both too. I just wanted my friend back. I wish we never made love. A sigh escaped my lips. I tried to push her from my thought. Tried to pay attention to the task at hand. But damn it was getting harder and harder each day I went with out talking to her. We could of been great together. Could have been one of those couples who truly made. In a way I feel cheated. Like I lost the best I would ever have and we never even reached our full potential.

I tossed the rag in my hand down. Embry looked at me in confusion but I couldn't stay here one more minute.

"I'm calling it a day," I called over my shoulder as I walked out the shop. He would be alright enough guys were working today they wouldn't even notice I was gone. Joys of being the owner also I guess. I had to find a way to get out of this funk. But the only cure I could think about had walked by twenty minutes ago and she sure as hell wasn't about to turn around and come back.

I had half the nerve to drag her by her hair out the shop. Knock some sense into her and make her acknowledge me. Make her remember every touch. Make her relive every kiss. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling. I wanted her to think about me every single waking minute of the day. I wanted the simplest thing to remind her of me and the time we spent. Just like I was tortured by every small detail in my house. I can't even cook with out thinking bout the time I took her in the kitchen.

I walked to the edge of the woods pulling my top off ignoring the burn in my chest of deep regret. Dropping my shorts once I passed the trees. I wanted a long run. I tied my clothes to my ankle before phasing I was running low on shorts and tops and wasn't really up to another trip to the mall for clothes. Since the Cullen's moved away there hasn't been much vampire activity so patrols have been cut back. I savored the times I could phase and not worry about anyone else in my mind.

I ran hard and fast. My leg muscle started to burn but I ignored the sensation. I let my mind wander. I let myself fall into the memories of our times together. I could think of her all day. How she bit her lip when she was aroused. Her steamy eyes full of lust. I loved the sight of her under me. Her hips raising meeting me thrust for thrust.

She loved to do at the most unconventional times. We played with fire so many times it seem so weird never having these moments with her any more. My house is so empty without her presence. So lonely with her loud laughter bouncing off the walls. This couldn't be it. I wouldn't let it be it.

I growled. Even my wolf missed her. I could still smell her intoxicating scent. I could still taste her. It was as if she was imprinted on my soul. A shiver went through my mind. Another wolf has phased. I quickly pushed thoughts of her from my mind. A blank slate.

"Jake?"

Leah.

"Jake is that you?" She asked.

I didn't answer I let my mind drift again. I let the memory of us in the kitchen play through my mind. She had been so beautiful that day. She short hair pulled back from her face with a clip and she had a small smudge of flour on her cheek. But she never looked prettier. Her eyes had stared into mine with such desire. They were like chocolate pools of temptation...

"Please don't do this," her voice barely a whisper.

Dinner was long ago forgotten all there was was me and her. Drunk off each others lust. Her breast heavy with arousal. I watched as she unbuttoned each button on her shirt tortuously slow. My cock twitched with each glance of her dark flesh I got.

Taking her time she dropped the discarded shirt. I moved to her quickly lifting her in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hot sex pressed against me. "Now Jake," she had growled. I reacted or maybe she reacted. But somehow my cock was out and her panties laid on the floor in shreds. I was in her instantly. She gripped me so tightly. I pushed deeper in. Filling her.

"JAKE!" Leah shouted in my mind, "please stop I can't take this."

I felt each stroke. Felt her sex pulse around me. She was unlike anyone I've ever know. I pounded her into her sex. Savoring each stroke. She took all of me. She had screamed my name over and over again as she came.

"Enough," she roared in my head.

"It will never be enough," I growled, "Come to my house, you are every where in there."

She was quiet I knew my thoughts were suffocating her. I know she wanted do to nothing more then phase and leave. But she was to stubborn to admit defeat. And I was to stubborn to stop.

"I need you Leah," I whispered.

A/n: So review hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I know it could be longer but I wanted to get something out there. Tell me what you think please read and review. And nothing in twilight belongs to me.

"What the fuck was that shit?"

Leah was standing by my back door where nothing but her sneer glaring at me. The wind tossing her hair around her face. She was furious. Well she wasn't the only one.

"What the fuck was the whole fuck me and drop me shit?" I fired back.

She winced. Not made of steel like she liked to pretend to be. I knew that already. She had phased quickly after I did. I wasn't surprise to see her here. I had pretty much dealt a low blow. I had rubbed her cute little nose in what we did.

"It wouldn't work…"

"Because I may imprint?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "Try a new reason Leah there are holes in that one and you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"I don't want you," She growled, "Try that one out size."

"Prove it."

"What?"

She stared at me in shock. As if she had expected me just to walk away with that one remark. Once I might of. But I felt her reaction to my memory today. She wanted me just as badly as I wanted her.

"Prove it Leah," I closed the distance between us, "If you really truly don't want me it shouldn't be too hard."

"Fuck you Jacob Black."

"Please do I'm begging you," I pressed her back against the wall of my house.

Pressed my body to hers. She fit with me in perfection her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Her taunt nipples' rubbing against mine chest and it was taking all my power not to dip my head and take one into my mouth.

"Step back Jacob," she hissed as my fingers traced the soft lines of her body.

"Make me."

I kissed her. Tasting the sweetness that had me acting like this. She shivered against me her lips hesitant at first. But there is a passion in her. And it didn't take long for her to be kissing me back fiercely. I lifted her wrapping her long legs around my waist. Her dripping sex inches from mine. One stroke I thought, and I would be in her.

She moaned as I rubbed my dick against her sex. I didn't let up. This is the most I have gotten from her in a while. I pushed the tip of my harden sex into her hot heat. Let her tightness surround just a few inches of me. Torture. Sweet sweet torture.

"Jacob," she whispered shifting her hips to take all of me.

"More," I growled pounding into her, "Take more."

Her cries of passion filled the air around us. She wrapped her arms around my head bringing my face down to her breast.

I chuckled taking one of the taunt beads into my mouth. I shuddered at the taste of her. Bulking deeper into her. Yes this was what I wanted. This was what I needed.

She screamed my name when she came. Her orgasm rocked through her body and I let go. My passion spilled into her and it was like it had been before. I nipped her neck letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm. She shook softly in my arms. Her head falling to rest on my neck.

"Tell me you want me," I pleaded in a shower of kisses I laid on her face.

"Let me go Jacob," she pushed from my arms and I knew she wasn't just talking about putting her down and my heart cracked slightly.

"Leah I won't hurt you," I tried.

"You can't promise that," I heard the tremor of tears in her voice.

No I couldn't promise not to hurt her but I could damn sure try. "Give me a chance," I whispered. Let me be your man, I thought.

"I can't…"

She walked away from me. I watched her until the darkness completely engulfed her. I could smell us and taste of her was still on my tongue. She said she can't but each time we took each other I gained a small part of her and she took a small part of me.

"One day Leah," I said before opening the door to my house to retire tomorrow was another day.

The next day at the shop was completely unbearable. She was everywhere. I could smell her. See her… hell I could still even taste her. But she hasn't said one word to me. Matter of fact I think that Leah Clearwater was giving me the silent treatment.

"What the hell did you do?" Embry asked after an hour of Leah telling him to tell me something.

"Nothing I wasn't supposed to," I answered enjoying the way her head whipped back. She glared at me and I dared her to dispute me with my eyes.

Embry looked back and froth between us and whistled. "Doesn't look like nothing… if I were you Jake I would be taking out insurance on my balls."

He chuckled at his own joke before walking away. I moved so I was directly behind Leah and pressed my hard sex against her soft bottom. She hissed and arched her back pressing back on me.

"You sure proved you didn't want me," I whispered in her ear placing a small kiss on the back of her neck.

She whirled around in a fury, "Stay away from me."

I chuckled as she stalked off. Leah wasn't going to get away from me that easy. Of course with my luck I should have known the little minx would find a way too. And that she did. She found a way to leave early for the day and all. I gritted my teeth as I watched her hurry out the front down. Damn Embry I'm sure he let her slip out early.

"Hey Jake," He called from the office, "We're pretty much caught up for the week why don't we close up a little early."

"You go head," I said wiping my grease stained hands on a rag. I wasn't really ready to leave yet. I wasn't ready to face my empty house.

"I'll finish up the Neumans car."

I sat on the edge of my bed after coming in from work and toed off my boots. My body was weary and my mind was exhausted. Leah was avoiding me completely. I hated it. I was like a moth to a flame with her. Close but never close enough. I wanted her. My wolf wanted her. She was like a drug. The taste and smell of her.

Man up Jacob, I thought sarcastically pulling my shirt off my body, she doesn't want you. She didn't want us. Sometimes I wish I never had her. I wish we never crossed that sacred line. Bella was good about never even toeing that line. She indulged me in one kiss. The other I had taken from her lips. But she was honest in her friendship. If I had taken a step back I would have seen that. Hell if I had taken a step back maybe I wouldn't be the fuck up I am now.

But Leah had blown the line out of the equation and now there was no going back. I was addicted to her and there was no rehab in sight for me. She could run. I stared at the handles of my shower. They gleamed under the light of the bathroom. I shook my head. Trying to clear my thoughts.

Tomorrow. I decided. Tomorrow I would try again. Tonight I'm going to wash away my sorrow. Well at least wash the dirt from my body. I turned on the spray of cold water. I plopped down on the bench in the middle of the shower. This was my pride and glory. This shower I worked on myself. This house I built from the ground up. Rachel and Paul had moved into my old house. When Billy passed I had no real reason to live there. It held to many memories of my past. The Jacob I was in that house wasn't the same one I am now.

But now this house was filled with a different kind of memories. Everywhere in this house I see Leah. She is in everything I do and say. It pisses me off she could just walk away. I clenched my fist and felt the muscles in my arms begin to vibrate. Taking deep calming gulps of air I tried to center myself. I wasn't about to phase in my shower…again.

I turned the water off. My control was reaching its limit and my mind was wide awake now. I would get no sleep now. I threw on a pair of shorts and nothing else. It was too hot for anything else. For me at least. A walk would do me good. I didn't want to phase my mind was running in a million different directions and I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jared, who was currently patrolling.

An: Ok you guys know what to do… R&R of course.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I'll greatly appreciate it.

I spied Leah in back office going over paper work. I didn't think she would come in today. Since she's called out sick for the last few days. And when I say called out sick I mean she called and threatened to chop of my manhood if I didn't give her a few days off. So I did the logical thing. I gave her a few days off. So imagine my surprise when I came back from break and saw her sitting at the desk working her way through a weeks' worth of paper work.

"What do you want Black?" Leah hissed never taking her eyes off the paper in her hand. She shifted slightly the plastic chair groaning softly with each movement she made.

"You."

Her eyes shot up. A scroll plaster over her beautiful face. "I'm not in the mood for your antics Black."

"Funny I'm in the mood for your assets," I quipped barely missing the book she threw at my head.

"You're such a dog sometimes," she growled as she stalked past me.

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her back against me. Her lips inches from mine. Parted slightly. All I had to do was lower my head and take that full bottom lip between mine. A warm breathe washed over my face. I see the lust stirring within her in her eyes. I was hard already. My bulging cock straining against my zipper.

"Let me go," she whispered breathlessly.

Leah had a way of always saying the opposite of what she wants. For some reason giving in was like admitting defeat. I could see that she didn't want me to let her go. I could smell her arousal. But like everything else she was ready to fight me. The slight tremble in her muscles was an indication of that.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I whispered brushing my lips teasingly over hers.

She closed her eyes and nodded yes. She pushed against my chest and I let her go. I waited for the smart remark. The snide comment. But it never came. She just walked away. On day she will give in to me. I know this. Because just as stubborn to deny the attraction between us I was determined to prove it to the world.

"Yo slacker I'm taking a break," Embry called from the door way, "Oh and Leah is back there."

"I don't pay you to take breaks," I growled stalking out to the main room of the garage, "And I found her thanks for the heads up asshole."

"You don't pay me at all," he smirked wiping his oil cover hands on a just as dirty rag, "Leah does."

I rolled my eyes, "Be back in an hour."

I made my way over to the 2004 Honda Odyssey currently in for an oil change and began setting it up. Half through I heard someone come up behind me. Her scent preluded her. Much like the attitude that was rolling off of her.

"How dare you."

Ah. There it is. The anger I missed earlier. Seems she thought about it and come back to give me a lashing. I could see the uncertainty in her stance. She wants to be mad at me. Even convinced herself that she should be mad at me. But there was no conviction behind it. Because subconsciously she wanted my touch.

"How dare I what… Leah?"

"Don't say my name like that," she stamped her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, "And you know what."

"No I'm not really sure what you're going on about… and like what…Leah?"

She let out a small screech before kicking me in the shin. Which was nowhere close to being pleasant? I jumped back rubbing my injured shin scowling at her. I inched a little further from her. Not winning to let her get too close to my manhood I had a feeling that would have been next.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Can't take what?... Leah." I smirk.

She poked me in the chest, "Stop saying my name like you fucking asshole."

"Like what…Leah?"

"Jacob Black, stop it right now," she huffed and closed her eyes.

I stood there silently. Letting her get her ground. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and pinned them on me.

"I don't want you," she hissed.

"Prove it."

"This is getting old Jacob Black," she gritted.

"Yes I agree you denying me is getting old," I replied eyes slanted, "You want me just admit it and save us all this headache."

"For the last time," she hissed, "I do not want you."

"Then why can I smell your arousal?" I circled her, "Why is it when I cup the back of your neck you lean back into me? Why is it when you say my name you get breathless?"

She was quiet. Silence wasn't something I was use to with Leah. No she was quick to have a snide remark. She wasn't the woman standing before me lost for words. I stopped before her and gripped her chin with my fingers lifter her face to mine.

"Tell me Leah."

Tension flooded the room. The muscles in my body trembling with the need to take her. I could smell her. I could almost taste her. I could see the lust in her. I could sense the battle going on between her.

"Hey guys!" Embry called as he walked into the garage, "Whoa should I come back?"

"No!" Leah all but shouted storming out of the garage.

"Is there something going on between you and Leah?" Embry asked leaning against his station arms crossed over his chest.

I didn't want to get into it. Was there going on between Leah and I? Currently just a shit load of sexual tension. Over thought emotions. And a major case of blue balls.

"No."

He humped, "Didn't look like that."

I ignored him. Staring at the car before me I suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be surrounded by her scent. Her presence still lingered around me and I didn't think I could take it anymore. I almost had her. I could see the small cracks in her resolve. So why the fuck am I back here? I really just wanted to call it a day. But the shop was slightly backed up. I would leave after this car.

"Embry what else has to get done today?" I asked him once I finished off the oil change.

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied from under the hood of a car, "Besides Seth coming in later if you want to head out early."

"Yeah that's great I'll see you tomorrow," I called as I ran to the back to change my cloths. I guess it's a good thing that we've been friends since diapers. He just gets me.

"And try and fix whatever the fuck is going on between you and Leah," He called as I dashed out the garage.

Fucker. I cursed him under my breath as I made my way to my car. Yeah he got me alright. Just a little too damn much. I needed to figure this thing out. I needed to get my head back in the game. I need to do a little more than that. The consist back and forth with Leah was killing me. How long has it been since I've gone out with guys. How long has it been since I didn't something other than obsess over a woman who foolishly claimed she didn't want me. I picked up my cell phone and did the first thing that came to mind.

"Dude didn't you just leave the shop," Embry voice filled my ears.

"What are you doing after work tonight?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he dead panned.

"Ha Ha asshole," I shook my head at his antics, "I need to get out and do something."

"Well Paul is getting a few of us guys together to go to the strip club…. He didn't call you?"

"No, but I guess since he imprinted on my sister I'm not one of his top picks." I wasn't even sure I wanted to go anywhere with Paul. But whatever beggars can't be choosers.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Be at my place by ten," Embry said before disconnecting.

A/n: ok guys let me know what you think. Next chapter Jake will get to see Titties… other then Leah's. So let me know what you think read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Okay here's what I have for this story so far… I wanted to write more but Leah and Jacob are already going down a different road then I originally thought… hmmm.. Well R&R

I stood before Embry's door ten o'clock on the dot. Taking a deep breathe I ran my hands through my hair, I could do this. I was going to go to the strip club. I was going to have a good time. I was going enjoy looking titties that weren't Leah's. I knocked on the door taking in another deep breathe.

I stared off the woods gathering myself together for tonight. Not that it should be too hard. I had a life before I started obsessing over Leah. Not that I am really obsessing over Leah, it's more of thinking about her more than a normal person. I just wish she would stop being so damn stubborn. I wanted her to pull her head out of her ass just accept what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing here Black?"

I felt my body stiffen. Every muscle in my body was rigid and tense. I'd been so wrapped up in my thought of her that hadn't even realized the door had opened. I'm going to kill Embry. Actually I'm going to main him then kill him. And that's still letting him off easy. That fucker set this up. He was definitely knows more about this situation then he should. But then again Leah did go out with us all the time. Maybe I'm over thinking this… but judging by the smirk on his face as he came to door behind her maybe I'm not.

"Prompt as ever I see," Embry said moving from the doorway pulling Leah back in. I wanted to punch him in the face for even touching her. A growl escaped before I could stop it. Leah froze her head turned away from me. Shit. I waited for the tongue lashing I was sure to get. Waited for Embry's smartass comment. But the only sound was from the crickets and creatures in the woods.

"Get your hand off me Embry," Leah said shrugging out of his grip moving back into the house.

He held his arms up in the air in surrender backing out of her way. I kept my face calm but inside I was a mess. Her mix signals are driving me crazy. She was driving me crazy. Embry was staring at me. His face a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"I don't know about you but I'm definitely up to see some titties now," he laughed following Leah in.

"When do we get this damn show on the road?" Leah asked taking out two beers from the fridge and opening them. She handed me one before plopping down on a bar stool.

"We just have to wait on Paul and the rest of the gang," Embry said getting himself a beer giving Leah a pointed look she just shrugged off, "Black do you mind driving?"

"No I don't," I said.

"Good you and Leah can take your car, and I just jump into Paul's ride."

I glanced over to Leah expecting her to protest. She just shrugged taking another drink of her beer. She was being too passive. Hell even Embry was looking at her like she grew another head.

"Stop looking at me like that," She growled at us, "It's either Black's car or being stuck with the rest of those pigs in Paul's car… I chose the lesser of the two evils."

"And she's back," Embry laughed, "I'm going to check on where everyone else is."

Leah had lost some of the fire behind her tone. I knew she wasn't back. She was giving in. I could feel the subtle change in her. She kept avoiding my eyes but her actions were saying something else. I moved to the bar stool next to her. The heat from her flesh warmed me instantly. She leaned back against me. Her back pressed against my chest. I was instantly hard. She shift uncomfortably against me and I grabbed her hips with a hiss. I placed a chaste kiss on her neck and inhaled her scent. I could smell her arousal. And it turned me on even more. I shifted my hand cupping her sex.

"Jake," she moaned.

And then she kissed me. The world around me ceased to exist. The only thing I would think about was the feeling her, the taste of her. I wanted to believe she was finally giving in to me. But I don't think I could take the pain again. My heart has been put through the ringer enough. With her I always feel as if I'm drowning. Like I'm always about to go over the edge of a cliff.

"Don't walk away from me Leah," I begged her between kisses.

"I'm scared Jake," she whispered.

"Me too."

She turned to face me her hands cupped my face as she deepened our kiss. My heart felt like it was skipping beats. My whole body was trembling and I needed nothing more than her. Everything about her was intense. Everything about us was intense.

"I'll just come back," Embry said after clearing his throat.

She tried to jerk away from me but I held on kissing her one more time.

"Are the guys here?" I asked never taking my eyes from hers.

"Yeah their on their way in for a quick drink."

I pulled her closer to me wondering how far she would let me take it. Wondering when she would pull away. Embry was still staring at us with shock. Hell I think I was still in shock. She returned to the bar stool and took a deep breathe. I willed myself to calm down. The last thing I needed was to be spied with a big boner.

"Ready to go see some titties bitches," Quil joked as he walked in.

"You're an idiot," Leah snapped at him getting up going back over to the fridge pulling out two more beers.

Embry was watching her as she handed me one. I knew he wouldn't say anything about what he saw. He was pretty good about being discreet normally. She was glancing at him out the corner of her eyes. I think she may have come to the same conclusion as I did.

"Shots all around," Paul shouted pulling out a body of moonshine.

I watched as he pours everyone a shot. Now I've never really been a fan of moonshine but since alcohol doesn't really affect any of us anymore it doesn't really bother me anymore. I threw mine back quickly wincing slightly by the taste. Leah grabbed the bottle from Paul and starting pouring everyone another one.

"Body shots," she laughed before pouring her shot onto me my neck before licking it off.

… Okay I may have just dreamed that but it sounded hot as hell. She actually just handed me my shot glass with a smile. But a man can dream.

"What's up Black," Paul said patting me on the back, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah I figure I needed to get out a little."

"Okay ladies," Leah said standing up, "I didn't come out to watch you idiots get drunk… I came out to see some titties."

"Take your shirt off and look in the mirror," Quil suggest wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm going to ignore that one," Leah rolled her eyes, "Let's go people."

"One more shot for the road," Paul called out.

So three moonshine shots in us, we hit the road. Leah sat back in her seat with a sigh. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her bite her lip. Yeah I know the feeling. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My hard on has barely gone down.

"Jake I…" she started and my heart clamored.

"Please don't," I begged.

"I want you," she said, "but I'm scared."

"I am too… but just give me a chance."

She reached out and took my hand. Her fingers seemed so tiny compared to mine. For the first time she seemed fragile. And I wanted to do nothing more than to draw her closer and comfort her. I held her hand the whole way to the strip club. I wanted to turn around and take her home with me. I wanted us to explore this new found understanding more. But I felt like I would be pushing her. I would pushing me.

"Ready to go in?" I asked kissing her the back of her hand.

She snorted and nodded her head, "Let's go see some titties."

An: Okay I hoped you guys like it but you can always review and let me know


End file.
